Destiny Entwines
by Ichijouji Miyako
Summary: Chapter 2


**Love is Painful - Chapter 2**

My heart flinched as his tears fell solemnly from his bewitched, violent eyes. I could no longer stare, expressionless, as the Kaizer sobbed in front of me.... this couldn't actually sound the least bit realistic, I mean, why did he bother coming to me when he's the one who's got this tool, his prisoner, chained in a cold, hidden lair? 

"Ken," I started, my cheeks a little red, "I knew you couldn't stay from the light for long. You're not evil, it's just that spore; you only wanted it because of Osamu," my eyes glinted. He smiled, taking his hands away from his face slowly. Then, with a laugh I though had been contentment changed into something I didn't expect. 

"Fool," the Kaizer yelled, kicking my shin, which caused a loud moan of pain, "I didn't rape you at all, ha!" he snickered. My mouth dropped as he stampeded from the room. Yelling from the hallway, he said, "But I can fuck you any day," and stomped off. I lie stiffly under the sickening flesh of my own, wanting to just die there, in my own icy blood.... my friends not even knowing where I was. 

_You have to push it on me, don't you, Ken.... I told you how I felt, and you've crushed it. All this damn day and I could never get it through to you._

I heard his harsh breathing fade in the distance. 

And it wasn't a feeling I intended on between my heart and stomach. 

I froze, my trecherously abused body becoming numb, and I sobbed violently, spitting up more blood over my torn chest. 

~~~ 

A long screech bellowed outside the corridors in the Kaizer's main control room. I quickly understood his hands would be busy.... and maybe I'd have the chance to escape. And I pretty much had the idea of how, precisely, to get myself out of this mess. It was clear in my mind to try something before my chance was left inside me for at least another hour.... 

My glasses tumbled purposely to the floor, cracking. I gasped in a wretchedly fake manner, discovering a piece nearby. I could just barely grab it if I could undo one of my ropes.... "There," I whispered as the loosened knot fell atop my shoulder. I smiled to myself when suddenly the shrieking of a bird-like Digimon struck my ears once more.... _bird-like? Aquilamon?_ I stopped in my tracks just before the shard of pointed glass touched my finger tips.... _the Kaizer could hurt him! I better hurry up and get out of here!_ Taking it swiftly (and almost scraping myself), I ripped the coif in two at my ankles and left hand and glided thickly throughout the dark lair. I could not see very well and tripped much of the time.... my poor, worked-out legs and sliced abdomen could go as far as I demanded them. 

Finally I entered with a drive of hurriedness and motivation. Out of breath, I grappled the bulky doorknob. The chilled metalness of this place could have choked me if I hadn't gotten to the fresh air of the outside world; Aquilamon was there waiting impatiently, and probably fighting to release me. After all.... he's been a wonderful friend and would never stay distant as to the likes of Ken. 

The knob turned, slowly. And there I strained my nearsighted eyes, balling my fists, and ready for action. 

~~~ 

The incandescent red beam shot straight for the "secret" fortress. I tightened my lips as I felt the familiar black marble wall sizzle. Sssss.... burnt to a crisp. Ken, his mouth gaping in a strangely terrified way, supressed weakness as best as he could. "Is that all you got?" He smirked, a hand wafting in the dusk air. His face was more impish than that of a demon. 

"MONOCHROMON!" The Kaizer called. Many ruby red eyes dotted here and there about the pewter, machine-like creatures as they appeared from nowhere to begin with. 

Losing patience I ran to Aquilamon steadily. I was amazed at what I could see through the misty blurrness I'd like to call sight. 

"Aquilamon.... I was worried you'd get hurt by the Kaizer! I'm so glad to see you...." I said faintly. _Why am I, all in a minute, so terribly feeble?_ The horned eagle nodded. _He seems so much different.... after all of this mess, of course, he should._ I carefully placed one leg onto his feathered back and leapt up, yelling, "I'M NOT LETTING YOU BEAT ME AGAIN!" 

Ken was amused by this. 

And how prominent and frothy he becomes when he's "challenged". 

"Hmm, let's see what we can do about you," he pondered. A jolt of my ingeniusness hit me flat in the head. Simplicities, could we ever live without them? 

"AQUILAMON! ATTACK!" My Digimon, and I on his back, fled towards the Kaizer. Together we knocked him out with one blow to the stomach. Quickly, he fell to his knees, and moaned with horrible pain. The Monochromon, thankfully, ceased their orders, and headed back to the darkness of the faraway mountains. 

"Ugggh.... " He breathed. 

"Ugggh.... " The pain penetrated deeper. 

"You foolish Digimon.... how.... dare you.... " 

I, looking like my head had been filled with caffeine, skipped along towards him with jubilance. Towering over him with on arm behind my back and the other poking the Kaizer, this all seemed to be a part of some major plan I had cooked up this whole monsterous time. 

"So, you like pain?" I mocked him with his own medicine. 

"This is what it feels like." I kicked him steadily in the no-no area. He, precedingly, yelped with all his might. He continually groaned and knelt in an amazingly strong doses of what he asked for. I still didn't give up on Ken.... it was my duty to bring him back, and standing there in my tattered outfit with my own bare eyes I did what I could to release the spore. You are not giving up. _This is what you've always dreamed of; and you're not wasting your time forgetting that._

The Kaizer lay flat now, my grip tightening. 

I could sense a warm, tingly feeling rising from within my chest. 

_Don't be upon a pedestal of vulnerability. You can very well get your point across._

"KEN! You *WILL* listen to me this time; I am fed up with your mind games and tricks and beatings. I will not take this crap from you! No one is going to stop me from saving you! You are no longer the Kaizer!" I picked him up and slapped him as hard as I could. _Wait a minute.... why isn't he moving?_ I didn't mind until he was himself again, and nothing would change that. 

_Nothing._

~~~ 

His eyes remain locked for a wealth of time, creating good chances of my escape. _But are you really sure enough to risk it?_ No, I wasn't. I promised myself what I was to do, and it sticks. 

It was almost night when I heard several children speaking loudly; worriedly. They were specks in the distance but soon reached a nearby location where I could just barely make out their looks. It was my friends! _Now for some serious explanaiton._ I stood, dropping the stiff body of whom I thought was my beloved at one point, and something abrubtly grappled my ankles. A caressing feeling mingled with my hurry and I screamed. _Yup. Screaming works for all situations. One true blue philosophy._

"STOP YOUR INFERNAL YELLING!" A large red vein on his burning forehead inflammed with rage. The Kaizer pulled me into his arms and sat me down, whispering in his low, frightening voice, "You aren't getting help. I'm not getting help. This is all going to stay the same as it's been; until I rule both Earth & the Digital World! Hahahaha!" He laughed evilly. 

"Yeah, right. Whatever." 

Grinning, I punched him, hoping he'd become unconscious again, and we'd both be saved. _Why haven't I stood up for myself before? I wasn't weak at all.... I just had a soft spot in my heart for Ken. I wish I didn't; I'm the one who created this mess by not helping him defeat his enemy...._

I hoped my friends knew what the word "Armegeddon" meant. I did not want to be stuck any longer with this phony lunatic, giving him what he wants, and watching my friends look for me as I stand across a cliff from them. 

"GUYS! DAISUKE, TAKERU, HIKARI, IORI! I'M OVER HERE!" My voice burst in echos. Obviously, they'd heard, and so they screamed back, "WE'RE COMING!", and leapt over to my side. 

All of the luckiest moments passed by so wonderfully that I was sure Ken would live through with us and be one of the Chosen Children again. The thought brightened me up lively, filtering excitement and a dosage of hurriedness throughout me. 

The four children and their exhausted Digimon oddly pounced onto the desert-like sand with a soft "clunk". I jumped happily into the night air and hugged my friends, feeling at ease and in safe arms, where the Kaizer could not take back what he so-called "needs". _Oh, no! The spore! We must find a way to release the Evil spore!_

They backed up a bit, taking a closer look at what I'd become. "Oh my God! What happened to you? You're cut! You're bleeding! Where are your glasses? Are these your clothes? What's this? What's that? Why is Ken knocked out? How come Aquilamon's here? Why aren't you saving Ken? Is he hurt? WHAT'S GOING ON?" 

"Miyako, we're so glad you're back," Hikari wrapped her arms around me once more. "BUT WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" The group questioned with a somewhat tense voice. "Nevermind that." "NEVERMIND?" I shook my head. "Listen, we need to go get the spore out of Ken before.... " I gulped. ".... before something terrible happens to him." 

I knew the truth, but didn't want to explain. "You mean the spore backfired on Ken? I thought it would just be useless if he didn't give into the Darkness.... " Takeru shivered. "You didn't let him, did you? Miyako!" They each looked at me, tears forming in their eyes. "Guys, I can explain later. You guys want to help me or not?" They nodded. I turned the other way, and looked at them from over my shoulder with my blurry vision. 

"Stay here," I warned. "I want you as back-up, so don't go anywhere." Their faces grew into scowls, but said no more. 

I ran inside, alone, skidding slightly past many doors and hallways, and prodded through his master bedroom for his backpack. 

_This is the only way...._

I found the knife. 

It wasn't perfect sense to me at the moment, but whatever the cost to bring back the old Ken would work just fine for me. 

Trembling a little, knowing what I was prepared to do, I placed the silvery knife at my side, trying not to make it visible. I couldn't even walk properly without having a cruel image brewing inside my head.... _I can't do this. I just can't. And I know it's the only way to free him from the Darkness.... I don't know what would happen; after all, he's going to die with the spore; why not give it a shot?_

As I impatiently scooted to the foyer and towards the main door, I grasped the silver blade tightly. My hand continuously contracted stronger until my hand could even burst.... this had to have been the most important decision I make for my own life; not just everyone else's. 

_Ken, I'm coming to kill you._

~~~ 

Those words scared the hell out of me before I could take another step towards the slowly-awaking Kaizer in the scene I thought of. His hair was gently parted to a side, and he looked much more comfortable than before. _Does he know what I'm about to do to him? After all.... I'm still confused why he's been flipping on and off with kindness. Is his true self battling the evil? Am I? Is he really that significant to my life, my heart, my mind? _

Yes, Ken, you are. Why else would I be trying to get through to you? 

I turned the solid steel knob quickly, a gush of dust and sand pushing through the crack as the door stood ajar. I, somber in my eyes, paced to the group. 

I became as mortified as I'd never been when my friends, who were impatiently drawing in the sand, said, "What are we going to do? There's hardly any time left. I don't know if he can make it," Iori tapped my shoulder. 

"You do have a plan, right?" 

I turned stiff and stared right at him. "This is something I've got to do alone.... it's personal," my voice sounded expressionless. "No, you can't --" "You don't tell me whether or not to do something so important, this is my choice and I'll do what I can to save him," I replied angrily, "and if he doesn't make it.... " I swallowed a sickening lump in my throat, "....if he doesn't make it, blame it on me. This was a fight me and him had to put up with; so, I probably wouldn't fight my best if I didn't want him to survive," Daisuke looked up without hope. 

"Then we have a problem." 

I wanted so badly to hurt him, always, but I do end up holding that back. And my friends finally agreed to let me handle it myself.... _there's always time for explaining in the end._

~~~ 

The spore would have most likely swelled, and that could've created much more tension within him, but fortunately, it didn't. I wanted to turn around and lie down in Ken's soft, warm arms.... _why can't I?_

I skidded towards the Kaizer, placing a jittery hand on his shoulder. "Kaizer.... wake up. I've got to get this over with." His breathing ceased a little, then his locked eyes slit little by little until his eyelids stood open. "Miyako.... what happened to me? Where am I?" A droplet fell from his cheek. 

My eyes watered. 

I embraced him with all of the love I ever felt inside for him, placing the knife in my back-pocket discretely, then took his hands. 

"Ken.... you were the Kaizer; you were abusing me and tried defeating me and Aquilamon. But now, you're alright." He sat up, me lacing hands with his and pulling him inside. He knew I was there to help, and that I was always a forgiving person. 

"Miyako? Where are you two going? What about the spore? Your plan? WHAT THE HELL?!" Daisuke clenched his fists. Takeru and Iori nodded a "tsk, tsk, tsk", while Hikari stepped up to me, asking politely, "Please tell me what you're going to do. We really want to help Ken, too," Her voice seemed to shred with worry. "Don't think about it. You guys can go home. Everything's alright now. Ken & I are just going to catch up a bit," I smiled will content. 

Ken's face brightened. 

He never had that expression since he was himself. 

_Did he fight the spore off?_

~~~ 

I almost carried him up the stairs, but he insisted that I let go. We casually rode up the steps and held hands, understanding how in love we felt. And Ken seemed like something was bubbling inside him. _Like how insignificant the world is to me right now._

We opened the door to his bedroom. 

He walked in, falling to the bed and giggling. I laughed with him, too, knowing he really was happy to be himself. "Miyako, I want to thank you for coping with my spore," Ken started, "I thought I'd never get it off my back.... " Then the confusion hit me. "I thought you would die!" Ken nodded. "I would have. But the one I targeted, you, stayed alive, my one and only.... together we fought the spore.... so now I want to thank you.... " 

I stood near the bed, hands on hips. My lips quivered, the imminent thoughts brewing.... he took one hand, kissing it gently. "I'd like to show you what I feel." 

He pulled me across his body and lifted a little, whispering in my ear with his subtle, romantic voice: "I love you, too." 

Ken loosened a bit, allowing my lips to fit onto his. This kiss was so gentle and delicate, I wanted to kiss him in so many ways. I let his tongue glide on my tingling lips, and his hands were moving like air down my body. _This is romance, Miyako._

..::TO BE CONTINUED::.. 

**[**_ m i y a k o _**]**


End file.
